Just You are
by YoruChan Kuchiki
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau pemuda kaya Hitsugaya bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang memiliki kekurangan fisik seperti Hinamori/Diwarnai dengan konflik di masa lalu yang masih belum terselesaikan/HIATUS SEMENTARA WAKTU


**Disclaimer:**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning!**

**Gaje,abal-abal,OOC,sarat dengan misstypo,etc -_-**

_**Read and enjoy, then!**_

**Just You are**

**© Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**

Kicauan merdu burung-burung yang bernyanyi menghiasi pagi itu. Di salah satu kamar yang cukup luas nampak seorang pemuda berambut putih dan bermata hijau baru bangun dari tidurnya. Pemuda yang masih setengah sadar itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan mata yang masih setengah terkatup. Mungkin saat ini dia sedang mengumpulkan jiwanya yang masih melayang di alam mimpinya tadi. Dengan langkah gontai dia beranjak meninggalkan ranjang tidurnya menuju kamar mandi.

Pemuda itu menmbuka kran air di wastafel kamar mandinya dan membasuh wajahnya. Butir-butir air menetes dari rambut putih dan wajah tampannya. Pemuda itu kemudian mengambil handuk putih yang tergantung di pojok kamar mandi itu dan melangkah masuk. Beberapa menit kemudian pemuda itu telah selesai dengan aktivitas paginya. Ia kemudian mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos putih dan blazer jeans biru lengkap dengan celana jeans biru keabu-abuan. Setelah dirasa rapi, pemuda itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar menuruni setiap anak tangga menuju ruang makan.

"Pagi Hitsugaya.." sapa gadis cantik berambut coklat kekuningan dan ikal kepadanya.

"Pagi juga kak." pemuda itu—Hitsugaya kemudian menarik salah satu kursi meja makan itu kemudian duduk.

"Kau mau berkuda hari ini? Ayo kita bertanding lagi." ajak seorang pemuda berambut hitam sebahu dan bermata hijau sama seperti Hitsugaya.

"Tidak, lain kali saja. Aku ada janji dengan temanku hari ini." tolaknya cepat kemudian mulai mengolesi roti tawarnya dengan selai.

Ya, pemuda itu Kuchiki Hitsugaya merupakan putra bungsu keluarga Kuchiki yang terkenal akan kekayaannya. Orang tua mereka pasangan Byakuya Kuchiki dan Hisana Kuchiki merupakan pengusaha kaya dan sukses. Kakak pertama Hitsugaya adalah gadis cantik yang memiliki tubuh _sexy_, namanya Matsumoto Kuchiki. Dia adalah orang yang cerewet dan juga jahil. Berbeda dengan anak kedua keluarga ini—Ulquiorra Kuchiki yang tergolong _cool _dan bahkan jarang berbicara.

"Ah, mau pergi dengan si kepala jeruk ya?" tebak Matsumoto. Hitsugaya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hari Minggu begini kau masih saja nempel dengan si kepala jeruk itu. Sekali-kali kau harus jalan dengan seorang gadis." ujar Matsumoto yang hanya dibalas dengan delikan tajam Hitsugaya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Hitsugaya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Haaah, dia itu padahal aku belum selesai bicara." Gerutu Matsumoto sebal.

"Hati-hati ya Hitsugaya.." teriak Matsumoto kepada Hitsugaya yang hampir menghilang di balik pintu.

oOo

Di tengah kerumunan jalan yang ramai di hari Minggu itu tampak seorang pemuda jangkung dengan warna dan model rambut yang mencolok seperti jeruk. Tampak raut sebal tersirat jelas dari pemuda itu. Sekali-kali dia mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya ke tanah dan melipat kedua tanganny di depan dada. Perawakannya yang tinggi membuatnya leluasa untuk memasang matanya di tengah jalanan yang lumayan padat itu. Kedua irisnya terpaku lurus ke depan sambil sedikit meninggikan leher jenjangnya untuk mempermudahnya mencari bayangan yang dia tunggu. Sampai akhirnya kedua irisnya makin menyipit dan kerucutan itu mulai terukir di bibirnya.

"Grr, kau ini kemana saja Hitsugaya! Aku sudah setengah jam lebih menunggumu disini tahu!" omel Ichigo—pemuda yang menunggunya itu.

"Maaf, tadi aku kesiangan." sahut Hitsugaya datar dan singkat. Tidak terlihat raut bersalah di wajahnya.

"Haahh, sudahlah. Kau selalu saja begitu." Ichigo memang merupakan teman akrab Hitsugaya. Dia tahu betul kalau pemuda yang ada dihapannya ini irit bicara. Tapi permintaan maaf yang tidak ikhlas seperti tadi itu membuatnya kesal untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi apa daya, dia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan tidak mau mencari masalah dengan sahabatnya yang satu itu.

Sementara itu di tempat lain yang tidak jauh dari tempat Hitsugaya dan Ichigo berada tampak seorang gadis berambut cepol dengan kursi rodanya ditemani oleh seorang pria dengan rambut hitam panjang disisi depan dan menggunakan kacamata. Pemuda itu berjalan sambil mendorong kursi roda gadis itu merasakan keramaian kota di akhir pekan.

"Nona Hinamori haus?" tanya pemuda itu. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu tunggu disini dulu ya. Aku akan membelikan minuman untukmu." jawab pemuda itu sopan kemudian meminggirkan kursi roda itu ke sudut jalan dan pergi ke mesin minuman otomatis yang ada di dekat sana.

Tak jauh dari tempat Hinamori berada Ichigo dan Hitsugaya tampak keluar dari salah satu toko yang ada disana. Mereka berjalan ke tempat Hinamori tanpa mereka sadari.

"Ah, akhirnya.. Sudah lama sekali aku ingin beli jam tangan ini dan baru bisa terbeli sekarang setelah mengumpulkan sisa uang jajanku dengan susah payah." Ichigo memamerkan jam baru yang masih mengkilat yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Hn.." Hitsugaya hanya menjawab asal seolah tidak peduli dengan ucapan Ichigo.

Iris hijaunya mendadak melebar ketika melihat gadis manis berambut cepol yang sedang duduk di kursi roda. Nampak aura kelembutan dan keanggunan yang terpancar dari gadis itu ketika mata Hitsugaya menangkap sosoknya untuk yang pertama kali. Mulutnya sedikit ternganga dan entah mengapa saat itu juga jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

'_Cantiknya..' _satu kata singkat yang menggemuruh hatinya saat itu.

Namun lamunannya akan gadis itu buyar seketika saat anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain didekatnya tidak sengaja menabrak kursi roda gadis itu hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Tanpa pikir panjang Hitsugaya langsung berlari menghampirinya meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih setia dengan ocehannya.

"Ah, hei Hitsugaya.. Kau mau kemana?" teriak Ichigo yang melihat sahabatnya itu telah berlari meninggalkannya. Ichigo terpaksa juga harus berlari untuk mengejar pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan raut cemas kepad gadis tadi. Pemuda berambut putih itu menegakkan kembali kursi roda gadis itu yang terbalik dan mengangkat tubuh gadis itu kembali ke kursi rodanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih banyak telah menolongku." jawabnya lembut diiringi dengan senyum manisnya. Hitsugaya tidak merespon apa-apa, dia nampak terpaku di depan gadis itu seolah-olah dia telah terpesona akan kecantikannya.

"Nona Hinamoriii.." tampak seorang pemuda berkacamata berlari menghampiri gadis itu dengan raut cemas.

"Nona tidak apa-apa?" Ishida—nama pemuda itu nampak sangat mengkhawatirkan gadis yang selalu dia panggil dengan sebutan _'nona' _itu. Gadis itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Terima kasih telah menolong nona Hinamori. Terima kasih banyak." tutur pemuda itu soan sambil sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, sama-sama.." jawab Hitsugaya tersenyum.

"Ayo, nona sudah waktunya kita pulang." Kata Ishida kepada Hinamori. Kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan Hitsugaya yang masih terus menatap gadis itu.

"Hinamori ya?" gumam Hitsugaya lirih tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali.

"Hei, Hitsugaya! Teganya kau meninggalkanku!" omel Ichigo yang akhirnya berhasil menyusul Hitsugaya.

"..." Hitsugaya tidak memberikan respon dan masih menatap gadis itu sampai akhirnya dia menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang.

"Siapa gadis itu? Hm, jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya." goda Ichigo yang mengetahui gelagat aneh sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, sudahlah lupakan. Ayo pulang!" sahut Hitsugaya malu-malu.

"Tuh kan wajahmu merah.." goda Ichigo lagi.

"Diam!" omel Hitsugaya yang berusaha menyembunyikan guratan merah di wajahnya.

Ichigo hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan Hitsugaya yang lain dari biasanya itu. Mereka pun meninggalkan tempat itu dan sepanjang jalan Ichigo hanya terus menggoda Hitsugaya.

**~TBC~**

**Ini fic pertama ku di fandom bleach..**

**Sebenarnya ini orific lamaku dan karena banyak typo disana-sini aku perlu merombak hampir 100% dari fic ini.. ==a**

**Chapter ini agak singkat karena baru perkenalan tapi chapter depan akan aku usahain lebih panjang..**

**Yosh, fic ini past masih banyak kekurangan..**

**So, I need your review please n thanks for reading..**

**:D**


End file.
